Primeval Hunter (Beast Archetype)
Some prefer the call of the primeval dinosaurs and megafauna long ago to the beasts of the present. Calling upon their primal savagery to tear apart their foes with a renewed frenzy, the Primeval Hunter stalks in the night and reminds us of the past terrors. Primal Frenzy (Su) Primeval hunters channel the aspects of great antediluvian beasts. Their Nature's Fury does not grant a natural armor bonus nor the secondary ability score, but instead grants a +2 dodge bonus to Armor Class and reflex saves. In addition, when in a Nature's Fury and making a full attack, they may make one additional attack at their highest attack bonus. This cannot be combined with Two-Weapon Fighting or other similar abilities. At 13th level the dodge bonus increases to +3, and at 20th increases to +4. This alters nature’s fury, greater form, and true bestial wrath. Defensive Instincts At 17th level, a Primeval Hunter gains evasion as per the rogue class feature, but only while in a primal frenzy. This replaces Tireless Frenzy Primal Aspects The animals of modern day can’t keep up with the raw savagery that the Primeval Hunter exudes, forcing them into choosing forms more appropriate to their primal urges. This alters, and otherwise functions as the beast's aspects. Anklyosaurus Aspect Primary Ability: Constitution Mental Drawback: Charisma Minor Aspect * A tail slap (1d8 for a medium primeval hunter) Greater Aspect * A tail slap (1d8 for a medium primeval hunter) * +2 natural armor bonus to AC True Aspect * A tail slap (2d6 for a medium primeval hunter) * +2 natural armor bonus to AC * +4 bonus to CMB made to trip and CMD vs trips. Brontosaurus Aspect Primary Ability: Constitution Mental Drawback: Charisma Minor Aspect * A tail slap (1d8 for a medium primeval hunter) Greater Aspect * A tail slap (1d8 for a medium primeval hunter) * A bite (1d8 for a medium primeval hunter) True Aspect * A tail slap (2d6 for a medium primeval hunter) * A bite (2d6 for a medium primeval hunter) * +10 ft reach on all melee attacks Megaraptor Aspect Primary Ability: Dexterity Mental Drawback: Wisdom Minor Aspect * A bite (1d8 for a medium primeval hunter) Greater Aspect * A bite (1d8 for a medium primeval hunter) * 2 claws (1d6 for a medium primeval hunter) True Aspect * A bite (2d6 for a medium primeval hunter) * 2 claws (1d8 for a medium primeval hunter) * The pounce universal monster ability Terror Bird Aspect Primary Ability: Dexterity Mental Drawback: Wisdom Minor Aspect * A bite (1d8 for a medium primeval hunter) Greater Aspect * A bite (1d8 for a medium primeval hunter) * 2 talons (1d6 for a medium primeval hunter) True Aspect * A bite (2d8 for a medium primeval hunter) * 2 talons (1d8 for a medium primeval hunter) * +20 ft bonus to base movement speed * 30 ft fly speed (clumsy maneuverability) Triceratops Aspect Primary Ability: Strength Mental Drawback: Intelligence Minor Aspect * A gore (1d8 for a medium primeval hunter) Greater Aspect * A gore (1d8 for a medium primeval hunter) * A slam (1d6 for a medium primeval hunter) * The trample universal monster ability. True Aspect * A gore (2d6 for a medium primeval hunter) * A slam (1d8 for a medium primeval hunter) * The trample universal monster ability. * The powerful charge universal monster ability (gore, adding two times strength modifier). Tyrannosaurus Rex Aspect Primary Ability: Strength Mental Drawback: Intelligence Minor Aspect * A bite (1d8 for a medium primeval hunter) Greater Aspect * A bite (2d6 for a medium primeval hunter) True Aspect * A bite (2d8 for a medium primeval hunter) * Powerful Bite (add two times strength modifier to bite damage) Category:Class Category:Homebrew